Study Buddies
by Master-Heywood-Allen
Summary: Starts off as a library study session between Whiterose. continues on as slice of life/humor around beacon/vale. Don't know how far it'll go, but hopefully it's fun (A short story I wrote at 3 A.M. It's my first story, and is probably trash, but I figured I might as well upload it). Just some mild fluff. Shipping/Romance, nothing to serious. Feel free to leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

"C'moooooooooon! Let's gooooooooo!"

"NO Ruby, we need to study for our history test!"

"But we've been studying for like, the whole afternoon..."

"Ruby, it's only been...an hour" Weiss said, glancing down at her watch. "Besides, you took a 'cookie break' twenty minutes ago! Try and focus on the material."

"Well,I can't help it if theres other things in the room which hold my interest", Ruby said smirking at Weiss.

Weiss turned back to her book, both to hide her blushing and in an attempt to supress a smile of her own.

"Ruby, you'll need to do better than that to convince me to stop studying. I mean, c'mon, have you been taking lessons from your sister?"

The two hadn't been dating for long, and hadn't even told their friends yet (although the group was starting to form suspicions over their "partner practices", which seemed to be occuring more and more often).

Neither having much experience with romance, they enjoyed teasing each other over their attempted flirting, and although neither would admit to it, they enjoyed each others poor jokes (Yang's constant 'humor' had rubbed off, whether wanted or not)

Ruby turned back to her books, her smirk fading to a small frown. Weiss, although hard on Ruby about her studies, knew that being a slave-driver would both serve no help to Ruby, and strain their newfound relationship. Seeing as Ruby had been doing better in her classes this semester, and had complied with Weiss requests for studying thrice a week(although these meetings were not entirely for Ruby's benefit), Weiss decided to have a little fun with her.

"Okay Ruby. Seeing as you've studied the 'whole afternoon', I propose a challenge. Three Questions", Weiss said, holding up three fingers. "If you get all three correct, we can go out to town for the rest of the evening, and then grab some dinner. My treat."

"But, if you don't get them all right, we stay here. In the Library. For. The. Rest. Of. The. Night.", she said,a grin spreading across her face.

A quick look of worry flicked across Ruby's face, but she responded quickly and confidently,"Lay 'em on me!"

"Okay", Weiss said calmly. "Question one: What marked the turning point in the Grimm War?"

"Of course you couldn't resist asking a question about it", Ruby uttered with a knowing look."Man's discovery and harnessing of Dust. "

"Okay, smarty-pants. Question two:What was the name of the island the Faunus were confined to before the Faunus war ?"

"C'mon, you know Oobleck loves to talk about the Faunus" Ruby sneered, a slight mocking tone entering her voice. "Menagerie

"Okay, Okay, you got the first two. But here's where your luck runs out." "Which Kingdom created the Cross Continental Transmit system after the Grimm War?"

"Ooh, ooh, I know this" Ruby uttered, palms slapping her head.

"I know it wasn't Vale, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Mistral. Ummmmm...Atlas?"

"Is that a question or an answer?", Weiss reprimanded.

"Atlas", Ruby said more confidently.

"You're a dolt.", Weiss said, turning back to her books.

"However", she said, a small smile spreading across her face," you're a lucky dolt." She closed her books and began to stowe them in her backpack. "Let it never be said Weiss Schnee is not a woman of her word", she said haughtily as she rose from her seat. "C'mon. Let's go"

Ruby jumped out of her seat, quickly drawing Weiss close, launching into a litany of stores and sites they would visit in town.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the exuberance of her partner, and was glad to take an evening off to enjoy with her.

"She may be a dolt", Weiss reflected as the two exited the library. "But she's my dolt.


	2. A promise is a promise

Walking through the town was a welcome change from the busy pace of the school grounds, and also provided enough anonymity for the two to stick close together, far from the prying eyes of their friends and teammates. Ruby's extensive list of activities had quickly devolved into hopping from store to store, admiring and, occasionally, buying things which caught their eyes. The two had an unspoken arrangement, in which they would first visit a store chosen by Ruby, which was most often a tool shop or weapons smith. While Weiss had different tastes, with her choices usually being a clothing or dust store. They continued alternating in this pattern for the rest of the evening. Weiss insisted on paying for everything, and Ruby protested, insisting that she pay for her own items. By the end of this outing, they were both burdened by several bags, which Weiss paid to be taken back to their dorm. The two then discussed where to dine that evening.

In the end, they opted to visit The Painted Vale, a decent-quality sit down type of place. As they were seated at the table, a waitress brought by a basket of breadsticks, which Ruby immediately began to devour.

"Don't fill up on the breadsticks!", Weiss reprimanded/pleaded.

"But they're soooooooooo good." Ruby whined in response.

"You know bread makes you fat, right?"

"Bread makes you fat!?" Ruby squeaked, pieces of the breadsticks still in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's all carbs and empty calories" Weiss lectured.

Though she'd convinced her to slow down, Weiss hoped to salvage some romance from the evening. Ruby seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before continuing to munch on the breadsticks .

"Ah, I'll be fine. I'll just run it all off later anyway" The young reapette assured.

Weiss sighed, knowing Ruby was beyond her reach at this point.

"So what do you think you want?" The young Heiress questioned, trying to keep Ruby from spoiling her appetite.

"Spaghetti", Ruby replied quickly. "What about you?"

"I think I'm gonna get the French Onion soup" Weiss responded.

"Ooh, sounds fancy."

Just then, their waitress walked up and asked them if they were ready to order.

"Yes, we are. I'm going to have the French onion soup", Weiss answered, a smirk slowly spreading across her face. "And my girlfriend is going to have the spaghetti."

"Okay, It'll be out in just a minute." The Waitress said, walking to tell the chef their order.

"Weissssss, you can't just go saying stuff like that!" Ruby whined, giving Weiss a pouting face.

"Why not. It's true, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, you know how I feel, but I thought we weren't telling anyone yet..."

"It's just the waitress Ruby- she doesn't care, and she won't remember. I just wanted to have a little...fun."

Shortly afterwards, the Waitress returned with their food in hand. She left the young couple by their own. The two enjoyed their meals, passing light banter between one another. The evening had begun it's transition to dusk as they enjoyed each other's company. They discussed their friends, their classes, and planned further adventures to be had.

As they left the restaurant, the night was beginning to settle, so they decided to return to their dorms. Weiss suggested they pick up a pizza on the way back, to give to Yang and Blake on their arrival at their room, hoping to avoid discussion and teasing over their afternoon outing.

As they entered the dorm building, Weiss and Ruby discussed their cover story.

"Okay, we'll say that we went shopping, which we did, and then grabbed a bite to eat at the pizzeria. No need to bring up the romantic restaurant and give your sister more reason to tease us." Weiss said as she explained their plan of action to Ruby.

"Sounds good", Ruby replied, carrying the pizza in her arms.

Weiss unlocked the dorm-room door and entered, Ruby trailing behind. Weiss let out a high-pitched squeak and hurriedly backed into Ruby, who almost dropped the pizza, and quickly turned around, closing the door.

"L-let's head to the library for a little bit. O-okay?" Weiss clamored out, as a blush redder than Ruby's famed cloak formed on her face.

"What's going on?", Ruby questioned, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Let's just say there was a little, umm, heavy petting, going on ..."

"Are you sure that their okay? Maybe I should check on them."

"No no, I'm sure they're fine. Let's just give them some privacy."

Weiss hurriedly pushed Ruby off to the Library, desperately trying to avoid explaining what she had seen.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Shout-out to Noctis Rose for help with revision/editing. Thanks!

And thanks for reading.


	3. A couple of couples

"Yang-Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what, Blake?"

"I'm not sure. It sounded like some kind of high-pitched screech."

"It was probably just the bed springs babe. Don't worry" Yang said, returning to the caress of her partner.

"Still...you think maybe we should call it a night?", Blake asked, staring at the door.

"Blakeey, I wanna cuddle some more", Yang whined. "Besides, the door's locked, and Ruby and Weiss should be out for another hour or so 'studying'- probably each other" she added with a smirk.

"So it really doesn't bother you that those two are dating each other?"

"Nah, it's fine. Ice queen can be a bit of a, how-you-say, bitch, at times, but she seems to care for Ruby. I'm more worried that they think the glances and smiles they shoot each other are subtle. I mean, they spend more time out 'studying' and 'sparring' than they do in class! Do they really think that we and the others are that oblivious? I mean, maybe Jaune, but not the rest of us!"

Besides", she continued, "me confronting Ruby about dating her partner might seem a bit hypocritical, given the position we're in."

Blake shot her a sly smile. "Pun intended?"

"You know it" Yang whispered in her ear, a grin beaming at Blake.

"C'mon. Another half hour, and then I'll let you get back to reading your smut" Yang taunted.

Blake turned a slight shade darker , though given their relationship she couldn't truly feel embarrassed around her.

"Okay. A half an hour- but not a minute more."Blake said levelly, eyes piercing into Yang's.

"Ooh, I love it when you threaten me with that **stern** voice of yours. Come here", Yang said, wrapping her arms around Blake, who halfheartedly resisted.

"Your purring betrays you" Yang teased, going in for a kiss on the neck.

"Only a half hour" Blake insisted weakly, trailing off.

* * *

"So, how long do you think we need to hide away in the library?" Ruby asked Weiss. It was almost entirely empty at this point, devoid of any life besides the librarian and a few ill-prepared students.

"Well, to be safe, let's give it an hour" Weiss answered, hoping that allowance would be more than ample.

"And you're sure that they were doing, umm...stuff?"

"Yes Ruby, I'm pretty certain about what I saw"- and heard, she added mentally.

"Well, uhh, good for them, I guess. They were in one of their beds, right?"Ruby added, slightly worried.

"Ruby can we please stop talking about it."

"Ok, Ok. So, what should we do for an hour?"

"Well, we could make up for our lost studying and review some", Weiss suggested, although without much enthusiasm.

"Well, I mean we could do that. But, if you think about it, we hadn't planned on making up that study time today anyway. So, really, we don't need to study." Ruby attempted a sheepish smile, knowing her argument was weak.

But, Weiss didn't want to end such a nice day on a sour note, so she conceded to Ruby.

"Well, I can't refute such a well constructed argument", she said sarcastically.

"Why don't we head outside and look at the stars. It'd be romantic." Ruby sang to Weiss, knowing just the buttons to push.

"Sounds nice. Grab the pizza and follow me. I know just the spot."

Weiss lead her to a secluded spot near an old oak tree, which was far enough off the trail to ensure some privacy, but not removed from the campus itself.

Ruby took off her cloak and laid it across the lawn, and sat down next to Weiss ( a little closer than the size of the cloak necessitated).

"You know, this was a pretty nice day," Weiss observed.

"Maybe we should blow off studying more often", Ruby suggested.

"Yeah,yeah. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for moments like these. We have three more years ahead, and I don't intend to let you distract me. Well, not too much", Weiss added, a smirk spreading across her lips, and her grip tightening slightly.

After several moments of silence, Weiss noticed a quiet scraping sound.

"Ruby?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you eating the pizza?"

"..."

"You dolt" Weiss said, not unkindly. "Hand me a slice."

They snuggled in closer to each other, and though Weiss felt slightly worried about falling asleep out on the lawn, she couldn't bring herself to ruin such a perfect moment.

Besides, no one ever came over to this side of the campus anyway.

When the two awoke at sunrise, they swiftly and quietly trudged back to their dorm, slipping unnoticed into their repective beds. What did not go unnoticed, however, was the spooning couple still occupying Blake's bed. The two girls shared a small giggle, but decided to let sleeping dogs (or in this case, cats) lie.


	4. From partners to Partners

"Yang. Yaaaaaaang!"

The bombastic blonde bombshell turned at the familiar voice of her little sister, who was jogging to reach her.

"Hey, fearless leader. What's up."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to study later-for professor Port's test."

Yang responded only with a blank stare, before her eyes turned upward in an attempt at recall.

"It's in two days, remember? Over the last three chapters of Grimm behavior."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Besides, couldn't make it if I wanted to- me and Blakey have plans."

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll see if Jaune has time. Otherwise I'll have to study alone", Ruby remarked, pouting at the thought.

"Sorry to break it to ya sis, but it looks like you're flying solo tonight."

"Waddaya mean", Ruby demanded quickly.

"Johnny boy is involved in our plans. Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and I are all headed out tonight."

"What, like a double date?"

"Ummmmm. Kinda"

"How can it 'kinda' be a date?"

"Well. Pyrrha knows it's a date, but Jaune still hasn't caught on. So Blake and I are gonna give him some...encouragement" Yang answered, a devilish grin across her face.

"Gosh. How desperate is Pyrrha that she went to **you** for help. You're about as subtle as a shotgun blast from your wrists."

"Pyrrha's had a whole year to try subtlety. Jaune boy's obviously about as perceptive as a sack of rocks. So, now it's time to try a little brute force."

"Yeah, that can't possibly go wrong."

"Not a chance. Pyrrha's been torturing herself for two semesters now, while Jaune has chased after Weiss. Well, now that everyone knows you two are together, and loverboy has **no** chance of getting her, he might finally see what's been staring him in the face."

"Speaking of Weiss", Yang continued, "why don't you just study with her like you normally do?" "Except, y'know, actually studying this time." She added with a wink.

"I would, but she said I 'distract her' too much, and she needed to actually study for this test or her father would kill her."

"Yeah, he probably would.",Yang replied. "Has she even told him about you two yet.", she asked.

"Nope. And I don't think she plans on it anytime soon." Ruby added dejectedly.

"Well, if she needs help, tell her I'm free after tonight. I'm sure I could break it to him for her."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's how she wants him to find out", Ruby replied. "You showing up at his door with a poster, with big bold letters saying ' **YOUR DAUGHTER'S GAY** '. It's every father's dream."

"Well, if all men are as clueless as Jaune, that might be what it takes."

"I'll make sure to run it by her"

"I'll even give her the family rate. Seeing as she'll be in it eventually", Yang offered, smirk spread across her face.

Ruby turned a deep scarlet, rushing to end the conversation.

"Well, since you're busy, I guess I'm by myself. Make sure to let me know how the date goes."

"Don't wait up. Me and Blake are probably gonna hit up a bar or two afterwards, so we rented a room in town."

"Really? Moving a bit quick, aren't we?"

"Well, some of us are just more mature, lil sis. And I didn't say anything would be happening.I mean, I'm not saying _nothing_ will happen... Besides, the room isn't just for us- consider it a gift for you as well."

"What's **that** mean"

"Have fun tonight with Weiss. In the dorms. All alone.", Yang finished, another wink ensuring no subtlety was lost.

Ruby's blush turned from scarlet to crimson, before she disappeared in a flash of petals.

 _That by itself was worth the price of the room_ Yang thought as she turned and walked away.

 _The fun later will just be icing on the cake._

* * *

The four partners followed their waitress to their table, and ordered drinks after being seated.

Blake rose from the table and excused herself to the restroom.

"I think I'll join you", Pyrrha added, rising as well. "I'll be back in just a minute Jaune"

"No rush" he replied,gaze locked on the menu, oblivious to the sigh Pyrrha released as she walked away.

This left Jaune and Yang alone at the table, thus allowing Yang to enact her plan .

"So Jaune. Pyrrha's looking pretty hot tonight, isn't she?"

Jaune choked on his water, almost spitting it onto the table. He took several seconds before replying.

"Y-yeah,well, obviously she looks great. I mean, when does she not."

"So- do you like her?" Yang asked, lacking in subtlety even by her standards

"WHA-what kind of question is that!" Jaune blurted out, trying to avoid giving an answer.

"Just curious. So, what, you don't like her?" Yang asked, hoping to bait him into an admission.

"I never said that"

"Oh, so you do like her then." Yang said, smile across her face.

"I-I never said that either!" Jaune corrected, his cheeks dark red in the light of the candles.

"Well Jaune, it's one or the other- which is it?", Yang persisted.

"W-why do you care so much, huh. You run out of teammates of your own to poach, so you're coming after mine." Jaune accused, hoping to end the conversation.

The next moment, a fist struck his shoulder, almost toppling him and his chair.

"Ok", Jaune said slowly, clutching his shoulder. "I deserved that"

"Damn right. I love Blake, but we're not talking about me and her right now. And the only reason I didn't hit your face was as a favor to Pyrrha."

"Thanks. I guess.", Jaune panted out, between pained breaths.

"Wait- what do you mean by a 'favor for Pyrrha'?" Jaune asked, head tilting like a confused puppy.

"Why do you think she's always helping you out. Why do you think she's out on a date with you **right now**. Of course she likes you, and if you weren't completely oblivious, you would have noticed after the first week."

"You know, if this is one of your jokes, it isn't funny. Not by a long shot"

"It's not a joke you idiot" she said fervently, flicking his forehead for emphasis.

"Now, after watching her try and get you for two semesters, I'm done. You have to start reciprocating. Tonight."

"B-but why me. She could have anyone, why would she choose me?"

"I also fail to see why, but she has-don't question a good thing! Now, when she and Blake return, you are going to confess your love to her."

"NO. No way, uhh-uhh, ain't happening."

"Really?", Yang tested, raising an eyebrow. "Ok then. I'll tell her for you."

"You wouldn't", Jaune retorted confidently, deflating as he realized she would **definitely** tell her. _And enjoy it too._

"One way or another, she's finding out tonight"

"Alright. Fine", Jaune conceded. "I'll tell her

"Now's your chance, lover boy." Yang responded, pointing to their two returning partners.

They sat down in their chairs, Jaune getting up to help seat Pyrrha.

As he sat back down, Blake asked what the two had discussed in their absence.

"Oh y'know.", Yang answered noncommittally. "Just stupid stuff. Although, I think there was something Jaune wanted to discuss. Right, Jaune." she said, not allowing him to back out.

"Really?", Pyrrha asked, turning to him . "What is it?"

"Well, umm, I-I just wanted to thank you for being my partner, and for helping me out this year.I mean, without you, I would have failed out after the first week."

"Oh Jaune, I knew you could do it. You just needed encouragement."

"Isn't there **anything** **else,** Jaune" Yang insisted, her teeth grinding.

"Ok, ok. Pyrrha. You know I care about you. But it's not just as partners, or-or teammates. When I see you, I can't help but smile, no matter how bad my day's been. I actually look forward to you kicking my butt at evening practices."

"Kinky", Yang added under her breath, Blake slapping her arm.

"I guess, w-what I'm trying to say is, I love-"

Jaune's speech was interrupted as Pyrrha planted a kiss on him, along with a lung crushing hug.

After the kiss, Jaune took several moments to catch his breath, attempting not to pass out from blood rushing to his head.

Pyrrha took this opportunity to share her feelings as well.

"I love you too Jaune! C'mon, we need to go", she added, grabbing her purse and pulling him from his seat.

"B-but what about dinner" Jaune asked, bewildered.

"Screw dinner", Pyrrha responded in her excitement.

"We're going for a moonlight stroll. I need to make up for lost time this year," she continued, pulling Jaune along as he offered a wave goodbye to the others.

"Well, I guess you got through to him", Blake commented to her partner.

"Let's just say I… thoroughly motivated him."

"I can see that." Blake replied incredulously.

"So, what are you gonna order, honey?"

"The tuna melt"

"Shocker. I'm getting the spaghetti. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got us a room for the night in town." Yang added, smiling as she stared at her menu.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it, but I'll be heading back to the dorm after dinner."

"Ok, you can do that if you want", Yang admitted. "But I already told Ruby she would have the place to her and Weiss all night. If you wanna take your chances, be my guest."

Blake released a defeated sigh.

'Fine. But no funny business- I mean it."

"Sure, sure, tell yourself that." Yang said, mockingly. "Y'know, I've been skimming through those books of yours..." Yang whispered seductively to her partner, who's eyes widened.

"And I gotta say, you are a very. naughty. girl."


	5. Is that a challenge?

"Remember class, the Grimm are not the only life which lurks in the wilderness. You must also stay aware of the local flora. Knowledge of which plants are harmful, and which are helpful", Professor Peach continued, "can mean life or death while on a mission. Today, we will continue our discussion of Roots native to the Vytal continent. First," the Professor began, picking up a piece of chalk, "are the roots which can be used for nourishment. The sternvak root, identifiable by concentric bands which surround it," she continued, drawing a diagram on the board, "is common in these areas, and finishes growth in the fall, though it can be harvested almost year round."

"Pssst. Weiss"

"What, Ruby. I'm trying to take notes", Weiss responded, in a hushed tone.

"Do you want to hang out later?"

"Ruby, we hang out _literally_ every day."

"Ok, ok. So, you wanna do some sparring. I'm still interested in learning about glyphs."

"Sure, sure, whatever.", Weiss hurriedly responded, hands a flurry of motion as she recorded her notes.

"Then, after that, maybe we can do a little more sparring" Ruby added, a smirk across her face.

"Ruby" Weiss shrieked, louder than she intended.

"Ms. Schnee!"

"Wha- yes, Professor?"

"Would you care to share what is so important, you felt the need to interrupt class", Professor Peach inquired.

"Umm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same, Professor."

"Ok, let me rephrase. What were you two talking about?"

"We were just agreeing on a time for sparring later." Weiss admitted, red tint spreading across her cheeks

"Is that so? Well, because you two are doing rather well in my class, which cannot be said for all of you!", she added to the rest of the class, "I'll let you off with a warning. Do try not to let it happen again."

"We won't, Professor" Both agreed in unison.

"Ok. Where was I? Oh yes, preparation of the sternvak. First, obviously, one must dig it up. Then, you may either slice it and make a stew, or roast it directly over the fire. If necessary, it may be eaten raw as well, although this is not suggested."

"Sorry Weiss. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter. It's not like real trouble, just a reprimand."

"Still. Sorry. So after this we'll head to the sparring grounds."

"Ruby Rose!", Professor Peach's reprimand full of indignation.

"I told you two not five minutes ago to cease talking, not to lower your voices!"

"We're sorry Professor, we promise it won't happen again!" Ruby quickly apologized, attempting to placate the Professor.

"Nevertheless, I warned you two that there would be consequences for repeating your actions."

Ruby and Weiss both blanched at the turn of events, distressed at the possibility of punishment.

"Ugh. I really don't feel like filling out the paperwork to give you two detention. How about instead, you both stay after class and clean my board. Sound fair?"

"Y-yes Professor" Ruby answered, both partners relieved at the lax punishment, and lack of administrative involvement.

The class continued without incident for another 45 minutes,covering several other root vegetables before the dismissal bell rang.

 _Ding ding ding ding ding_

"Okay class, that's the bell. Please review the notes we took today, and feel free to look at the chapter over medicinal herbs and pastes, which we will cover tomorrow. See you all then."

As the students funneled out, Yang shot the two troublemakers a delighted grin, while Blake merely smirked before turning away, both exiting the lecture room.

"Okay you two", Professor Peach addressed the partners, "you can start by wiping down the board. Then, clean the erasers. After that, you may leave. I'll be in my office if you have any questions, although I expect you two can handle this."

"Yes professor"

"Good", she added, walking out of the auditorium.

"Listen Weiss", Ruby began, launching into an apology. "Please don't be mad at me,I-"

"I'm not mad at you Ruby."

"Wha...really?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. Father won't find out or anything. Besides, I suppose it takes two to make a conversation. I share part of the blame."

"Wow. That's not what I expected to hear. I thought you'd yell at me, or at least call me a dolt."

"Would you rather I did?"

"No, no. This is a nice change"

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't you clap the erasers, and I'll wipe down the board."

"Sounds good. Hey, I've been wondering. Why does Professor Peach still have chalkboards? I mean, we have all this technology, and she's stuck with this?"

"I don't know. Probably because no one really cares about the class, at least compared to combat classes. They get all the funding."

"That seems unfair"

"Yeah, well, they're the face of the academy. Gotta have them looking good and well equipped."

"I guess."

Silence returned, punctuated by the banging of erasers, as a cloud of dust settled through the room.

"Ok Weiss, I think were done here. Good job on the board." Ruby complimented, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ruby. It's not exactly a hard job. Anyway, let's go back to the dorm and drop off our books. Then we'll head over to the sparring grounds.

"Ok"

The two exited the auditorium, hand in hand, greeted by the afternoon sun, and made their way to their dorm.

The two approached their door, Weiss palming her key, preparing to open the door.

Ruby laid her hand on her shoulder, stopping her in front of their door.

"Umm, we should probably knock first. Remember what happened last time…"

"Yeah- good idea."

Ruby beamed at the compliment, a rare gift from the Ice Princess (although becoming more common).

 _Knock-knock_

"It's unlocked. Come on in.", the voice of the blonde huntress replied from inside the room.

Ruby and Weiss entered the room, greeting the two others of team RWBY and began unloading their books onto their desks.

"Oh, well, it's the two miscreants. Talking in class- For Shame!" Yang taunted, finger waggling in disapproval from her bed.

"Wow, that's a big word for you. Where'd you pick that up?" Weiss shot back.

"Blake's smutty books. They're actually written pretty decently."

"As if you'd know the difference." Blake mumbled into her book, the slightest trace of a smile upon her face.

"Well, we're heading back out for some sparring. We'll be back later on." Ruby interjected, eager to begin.

"Yeah yeah. We won't wait up for you."

"Yaaaaang", Ruby whined, "we really **are** sparring this time."

"Whatever you say sis", said Yang, still unconvinced

"I don't need to stay here and be insulted like this! Come on Ruby, we're leaving." Weiss responded before haughtily walking out the door.

Ruby's gaze followed her towards the door, before she turned back to the other partners. She merely shrugged her shoulders, before following her partner out of the dorms.

The pair continued towards the arena in silence for several minutes before conversation arose.

"Y'know, don't expect me to go easy on you just because were dating, Ruby."

"Puh-leeease. You can barely touch me- at least when I don't want you to."

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we."

"You just wait. I'll show you."

The two strolled on, nearing the arena, the clash and clangs of combat reverberating through the air..

"Oh, damn!" Weiss exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked, head spinning as she scanned the pathway ahead and behind.

"We're never gonna get a spot in there! Between staying after for Mrs. Peach and going to the dorm, it's been a half hour since classes got out. All the spots are reserved by now."

"Aw man. You're right, we'll never get in. And I wanted to kick your butt!" Ruby added, fist slamming in hand for emphasis.

"You're want to lick my butt?!" Weiss responded, feigning shock.

"Wha- that's not what I said! Kick, I said **Kick**." Ruby insisted vehemently.

"I know what I heard. Must've been a Freudian slip." Weiss continued, loving to see Ruby flustered.

"But I- that's not what I- ugh, whatever Weiss. You're just lucky there aren't any spots left, or you'd be in a world of hurt."

"Little-miss-confident. If you're so disappointed at losing a chance to be beaten, I guess we could go practice in the forest. There's plenty of clearings, and I doubt we'd run into anyone."

"Oh, I see your game, Ms. Schnee. Going off into the secluded forest, just you and me. Trying to get me all alone, are you?" Ruby stated, retaliating for Weiss' earlier comment.

"NO," Weiss asserted, "that's not it! You just seemed sad, so I thought I'd-"

"Say no more Weiss. You're on. C'mon, let's get a move on, it'll be getting dark soon. Actually", Ruby added, kneeling on the ground, "you should hop on my shoulders."

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"So we can get there faster. I'll just run over there, it'll just take a minute."

"But, won't I get hurt or something. I mean, your body's able to go fast, but mine's not!"

"Don't worry, I won't run full speed or anything. Wouldn't want you getting hurt, would I?" Ruby assured her, pinching her cheek before her hand was slapped away.

"Fine" Weiss agreed, climbing onto her partner. "But be caref-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL"

Ruby took off, not hearing the last of Weiss' comment, though she would be extra cautious, especially with the extra weight (although her partner was rather light, being thrown off balance at high speeds could end… badly).

Not 2 minutes later, the two arrived at the edge of the woods, on the other side of the campus.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I think I swallowed a bug…" Weiss answered, coughing slightly.

"Oh yeah, you gotta keep your mouth shut. You learn that lesson pretty quickly."

"Why'd you bring us over to the other side of campus? The woods begin back closer to the dorms."

"Well, with you trying to get me all alone, I thought you'd prefer a place a bit further off. Besides," Ruby continued to a fuming Weiss, "I know the perfect spot over here. It's not too far in, we should come upon it in a minute or two. It's a big circular clearing."

As promised, the pair arrived upon the spot after a minute of walking.

"I'll head to the other side." Ruby explained, before disappearing in a flash of petals and reappearing across from Weiss, about 100 feet away.

"You ready to be pounded?!" Weiss said, attempting to trash talk.

"Phrasing!" Ruby yelled across the clearing.

"Ugh, you're sister is rubbing off on you", Weiss mumbled under her breath.

"You start the count." Weiss replied, unsheathing Myrtenaster.

"OK-3" Ruby replied.

"2", Weiss continued.

"1"

Birds scattered from the treetops as the two huntresses, in unison, yelled at the top of their lungs-

" **GO!** "


	6. Sparring in the Sun

" **GO** "

Ruby rushed to the attack, hoping to disoriente Weiss before she raised her defences.

"How predictable" Weiss teased, deflecting the scythe's blade to the side, lunging forward to strike.

Ruby managing to launch herself backwards with her rifle's recoil.

"You're not the only one with speed" Weiss stated, hand raised, forming a glyph and launching herself at Ruby, attempting to keep the momentum of the battle in her favor.

"Really Weiss?" Ruby responded, smiling at the approaching blade, before vanishing, the point piercing a rose petal left behind.

Weiss quickly scanned the treeline ahead, searching for movement, Myrtenaster raised, poised to strike.

The seconds passed by, with no attack or discernible movement in the clearing. Weiss turned in a circle, surveying the entire area, devoid of any activity besides her own.

Puzzled, Weiss lowered her rapier to her side, before calling out for her Partner.

"Ruby! Where are you? What, too scared to fight me?" Weiss mocked, wearing a satisfied smile.

"Im right here Weiss", a small voice whispered directly behind her.

She froze,startled at the unexpected closeness, unable to react before Ruby sped past her, Crescent Rose's edge catching her ankle.

 _Ooomph_

Weiss dropped to the forest floor, dazed, Ruby's giggling reverberating through the clearing.

"Ok, very funny" Weiss complained, struggling to her feet. "I'd like to see you try that again.", she taunted, pulling back the hammer of her dust chamber.

"Gladly" Ruby replied giddily, taking Weiss' bait, becoming a fast approaching blur.

Weiss raised Myrtenaster, pointed directly at Ruby's advancing figure.

Suddenly, Weiss lowered the point towards the ground, and pulled the trigger.

A blue bolt jumped from the blades point to the ground, a sheet of ice spreading over the clearing floor.

The advancing sheet intercepted Ruby as she zoomed towards Weiss, dropping her to ground, though not slowing her.

Weiss turned as Ruby slid past her, laughing as the splayed figure reached the other side of the clearing- _Thwack!-_ and was stopped by a large tree.

More than sure-footed on ice, Weiss gracefully and quickly strutted to inspect her recumbent partner.

Ruby laid face down, side against the trunk which suddenly ended her sliding, Crescent Rose held by a limp hand.

"Ruby?" Weiss commented, giving her a nudge with her foot.

 _Oh great. I knocked her unconscious. H_ ow _in the world am I going to get her back to the dorms._

Ruby's moaning awoke Weiss from her tangential thoughts.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"Y'know Weiss." Ruby wheezed out, still unmoving, "that was a pretty good trick."

"Well thank you!" Weiss replied, quite satisfied at her triumph. "I knew you'd come rush-"

"But.", Ruby interjected, interrupting Weiss' victory speech. "You made one big mistake."

"Oh, I did? And, please remind me, who's the one sprawled out on the ground?"

"You are"

"Wha-"

 _Thwip!_

Ruby pulled the trigger on Crescent Rose, sending her flying into Weiss' legs, who fell on top of her.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as the two slid across the clearing, stopping near the center.

"Always disarm your enemies" Ruby reprimanded, before giving Weiss a quick smooch.

Weiss' eyes widened at the audacity of her partner, although she couldn't quite bring herself to complain.

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt on a mission now, would I?" Ruby teased, wrapping her arms around Weiss while laughing at her flustered look.

"Now, what did I just walk into?",a familiar voice rang out through the clearing.

"Wha- Sun!?" Ruby replied, head whipping around in search of the figure.

"You-hoo. Up here"

Ruby raised her head to the trees, landing upon the classmate lounging on a tree limb, back propped against the trunk.

"Sun, what are you doing out here?!" Ruby inquired, wondering why the monkey faunus had arrived.

"Well, call it a stereotype, but sometimes I just feel like taking a swing through the forest. Guess it's in my nature." he added, winking at the two.

"So, is this a lover's quarrel? Or is this the makeup session?" He continued, eyebrow raised.

"No, no, nothing like that! We were just sparring."

"Out here. In the forest. Alone. Instead of at the sparring grounds? Ok- but what you're doing now doesn't look like sparring to me- I guess I've been doing it wrong."

Realizing she was still laying on Ruby, Weiss rolled off, landing on the ice beside her.

"Ok, I know what it looks like", Weiss began to explain, "but it's just-"

"No need to explain Ice queen" Sun interrupted, raising a hand to the two. " I'll just head back the way I came, and let you two get back to 'sparring'." he said, getting up and preparing to jump to another tree. "Have fun" he added, turning around to punctuate this with a wink, before disappearing into the trees.

Ruby moaned, rubbing her back, sore from the battle.

"Do you wanna just call it a draw?" Ruby asked, hoping to call it a day.

"I guess so" Weiss conceded. "Besides, the sun will set in like an hour anyway. I guess we should head back" She stated, rising easily to her feet.

Noticing her hesitance to rise, Weiss offered Ruby a hand, which was gladly accepted.

"Umm, Weiss?"

"Yes"

"Do you think you could maybe, umm...carry me?"

"Ugh, why? Are your legs hurt?"

"No, it's just, well- the ice is so slippery, and I'm still a bit dizzy from hitting that tree."

"Fine. Hop in" Weiss offered, extending her arms.

Ruby climbed into the cradle of Weiss' arms, and the two began to head back to the dorms.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck ("to make sure I don't fall" was her reasoning), and after several minutes of careful walking, they reached the edge of the ice patch.

"Ok, you can set me down now. I can probably manage from here."

"No, I don't want you to strain yourself." Weiss insisted. "I'll just carry you back to the dorm. You're not very heavy."

"Aww. Weiss, you're so sweet" Ruby teased, resting her head on her partner's shoulder.

They exited the forest and began the long walk back to their dorms, unable to run there as before (though both of them enjoyed the time together).

As they reached the paved pathway, which would lead them back to their dorm, Weiss felt Ruby suddenly tense.

"Ruby, is something wrong? Are you afraid people will see us?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, everyone knows by now."

"Well, what is it? **Something** made you all rigid."

"Ummm… you didn't happen to grab Crescent Rose, did you?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

Weiss let out a heavy sigh before turning around, beginning to retrace their path to the forest.

"Weiss, you don't have to come with me. We're right by the dorms,you can just head back. I mean, it's my fault I left it anyway."

"What kind of partner would I be if I let you go back there all woozy and alone? You could pass out No, I don't mind tagging along."

"Thanks Weiss" Ruby said, squeezing Weiss in a hug.

"It's no big deal, there's plenty of sunlight left. But, on the way back, **you** have to carry **me**. Deal?"

"Deal!"


	7. Finals or fun?

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing it class, but as a teacher I feel the need to remind you that final exams begin in two weeks! Now, seeing as you've all already attended several classes today, I am confident you all know the spiel- _but,_ just in case a few stragglers have failed to grasp the message- please open up your books in the coming days."

"Most of you have done very well in this course", Dr. Oobleck continued, enjoying another sip of coffee. "However, you cannot expect to remember the things we covered months ago, not without re-familiarizing yourself with the text."

"So, I implore you, carve out some of your precious time to read, at least the early chapters. I would also suggest study groups with your team as useful practice. Although", he added with a knowing glance towards teams RWBY and JNPR, " do be sure to use your time _wisely_."

"Seeing as I have covered all the requisite material, I shan't be seeing you in class until you take my final. So, I wish you all the best of luck, and of course feel free to stop by my office if you need assistance.", he offered, a genuine smile radiating over the gloomy room.

Dr. Oobleck began to pack his papers into his briefcase, the students following suit and stowing their notes and books, several rising and plodding towards the doorway.

"One more thing"

The general chatter of the room died quickly, all students eager to hear any last minute advice from the professor.

"Because I have had no major problems with this class, and because I am a merciful man", he added with a wink, "I will give you one hint. For the essay portions, you will want to be well acquainted with the Faunus rights struggle, both throughout history and how it has resulted in our current world. And some knowledge of the War of the Four Kingdoms would not be remiss."

Satisfied with the general groans the class released, Oobleck strode towards the door to his office, confident in his students abilities."And once again- _Good luck!_ "

* * *

"Well, we can't really say we're surprised, can we?"

"I mean, Oobleck always emphasized the role of Faunus in history," Weiss continued, trying to lessen the anguish of her fellows as they trudged back towards their dorms. "And The War is, like, the biggest event of the world in the last century. Of course he would ask about it."

"Listen Ice queen", Yang interjected, slightly perturbed at the tone Weiss took, as if admonishing a barking dog. "It's not about the topics, really. It's about the dream, the hope we all had that maybe, just maybe, there weren't gonna be any essays at all, or at the least just one! But now we all know there are _**at least**_ two essays, and over two of the most wide ranging and complicated events in our history. So I feel somewhat justified in my whining."

Weiss stiffened up, ready to tear into the blonde huntress for being ill-prepared and not anticipating the prompts. She then realized that responding this way would neither help her teammate, nor make her look good to the others. So she bowed her head, imitating the others, and continued the walk in silence. Only Nora walked normally (well, for her), arms swinging and face raised, smile sweeping across her path like a target finder. She continued to try and initiate conversation, with only Ren replying, if his noncommittal grunts could be called as much.

Reaching the halfway point to their dormitory, Nora's continual perkiness, usually endearing if anything, began to grate upon even the nicest member of the two teams.

"Hey, Nora?", Ruby called out to the orange haired harpy several paces ahead of the group.

"Yessssssss?" Nora replied in a sing-song tone, turning around to face her teammates and friends, while continuing to walk backwards.

"You think maybe you could tone it down with all the...cheer?" Ruby continued tentatively,treading the line between hurting Nora's feelings and angering her.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm happy at the awesome study plan I made for us tonight." She replied, bumping into several students without slowing.

"Oh, is that it?" Ruby asked, unsure if she should feel excited or anxious- it could go either way with Nora's plans.

"And when were you planning on letting us in on this plan?" Weiss complained, still annoyed at the hammer wielding huntress.

"Oh, whenever one of you complained about my buoyant, bubbly, boisterous attitude. And I gotta say, I did not expect it to be you!" She added, waving a reproachful finger at Ruby.

" I wasn't complaining!" Ruby quickly insisted, slightly hurt at the accusation. "I was just suggesting that you might not have fully absorbed the meaning of Oobleck's words. On top of the short answer and multiple choice section, we have at least two essays!"

"Yeah. I heard" Nora answered calmly. "And I have two weeks to worry about it. Why start now? Besides, you haven't even heard about my plan yet!" She added, feigning hurt, pouting.

"Fine," Jaune replied, taking the bait purposefully. "Please, dear friend Nora, enlighten us to your brilliant plan" Jaune teased.

"My pleasure!" Nora acquiesced, ignoring the blatant sarcasm. "Ok, so you know how Oobleck said study groups would be a good way to review?"

"So you're suggesting we all study together? Wow, you sure are a visionary. I mean", Weiss continued, pointing at at the assembled mass of the group, " could any of you come up with such a revolutionary plan. Great idea Nora! Let's get to the library and make sure we get a big table!" Weiss finished, out of breath from the faked enthusiasm, slightly shocking even her teammates at the levels of mockery running through her words.

"NO, NO, SCREW ALL THAT!" Nora responded, her yells awakening the group from their shocked stupor. "You see, that's exactly what Oobleck wants us to do! Instead, we're gonna have a movie night!"

"Wai- what!" Ren suddenly interjected, confused at the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

"Surely you can't be serious" Blake asked, convinced this was one of Nora's 'jokes'.

"I am serious" Nora replied haughtily. "And don't call me Shirley"

"Wait wait wait" Yang interjected, suddenly entering the fray. "What movies we talking 'bout?"

"Finally!" Nora excitedly commented, smiling at her fellow huntress. "Someone asking the important questions! Well,", she went on, swinging her bag from her back into her arms.

"I have here several options for your viewing pleasure, in several genres!"

"First- Forrest Gump. A classic."

"Cmon Nora, they've all seen it. Everyone has." Ren responded

"Ok ok, plenty more. How about a comedy! Princess Bride."

"Ooh, I love that movie." Ruby commented, eyes shining, hands clasped to her chest.

"Wait, isn't that a kissing movie or something? Next."

"But that's not- ugh,whatever. Ok, this one's pretty good" Nora continued, reaching deep into her bag, pulling a case from its depths high into the air- "Lord of the Rings!"

"Aw yeah!" Jaune exclaimed excitedly, snatching the case from Nora.

"It is a pretty good movie" Ren added, practically shivering with excitement compared to his usual reserved nature.

"Uh-uh. Nope, not happening-it's a total guy movie." Weiss insisted

"Yeah, besides we only have two weeks before the exam, it'd take us like a whole day to get through those movies" Blake added, not excited at the idea of watching 12 hours of dialogue.

"Well us guys wanna watch it!" Jaune stated confidently, armored chest puffed out.

"Jaune, there're two of you and six of us." Yang noted, cracking her knuckles. "And one of us is your girlfriend."

Pyrrha, who had remained quiet for the duration of the discussion, raised her hand in a small wave.

"Ok, so not Lord of the Rings" Nora continued, the boys groans punctuating her rummaging.

"Well,that leaves us with one option-so, looks like we're watching 'Scott Pilgrim vs the World."

 _2 hours later_

"That movie was awesome!"

"Yeah, I don't know how I missed it when it came out!"

"You and everyone else."

"I remember reading some of the comics and liking them, but this was really good!"

"Ok, well Team RWBY better be getting back to their room" Ruby commented, getting up and stretching.

"Cmoooon Ruby. It's only 9 o'clock. We have enough time for 1 more movie. " Yang pleaded, not yet tired, nor wanting to study.

"Well, I guess we do have a while before exams. And it's not _that_ late." Ruby conceded, none too eager to start study herself. "Nora, you got anything else?"

"Wellllll, I do have a couple of movies from my personal stash. Buttttttt, they might be too scary for you little girls."

"Yeah right." Yang challenged, eyes in danger of rolling out of their sockets.

"So, what are our options?" Jaune chimed in. "I never really got to watch any scary movies growing up"

"Why not?" Pyrrha enquired, head resting on Jaune's shoulder.

"Seven sisters, remember? Anyway, don't leave us on our toes. Titles woman-options!"

"I'm afraid not, Johnny boy" Nora replied, head shaking from side to side. "My turn to choose. Besides, they're my movies, I know which ones are the best!"

Nora returned to rummaging through her footlocker, occasionally pulling out titles which caught her eye.

The minutes passed, with several conversations going on between the friends, before a sudden exclamation jolted them from their reverie.

"YES! Here it is!" Nora stated proudly, quickly walking over and inserting the disc into the player.

"So, care to let us in on what we're watching?" Weiss asked, slight annoyance noticeable in her voice.

"It's a great movie. A little old, but the effects still hold up. John Carpenter's _The Thing!"_

"Never heard of it"

"Well, prepare yourself for the best scary movie of all time!"

"Some high praise. Well, I'll go grab some popcorn", Jaune offered, rising from the floor."I'll hit the lights when I come back in, then we can start it up!"

 _Another 2 hours later_

"Wait, that's it! What happened? Which one is infected? Do they live? So many questions!"

"That's why it's so good!" Nora responded, delighted to have witnessed the fear of her friends on their first viewing.

"That was really good" Blake added from here curled up position on the floor.

"Ehh, it started off a bit slow" Yang complained, always favoring action to dialogue.

"It's called plot you neanderthal" Blake mocked, thumping her forehead. "Not every movie is directed by Michael Bay"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it had its moments. Like when the dude's arms get ripped off!"

"Welp, guess we should call it a night. Seriously this time" Ruby finished, attempting her 'stern' face.

"I guess you're right. So, you guys wanna meet in the library after lunch tomorrow? Get some actual studying in."

"Sounds like a plan. Sleep well guys. Don't let the thing get ya!"

* * *

 _3 A.M. -Team JNPR's room_

"Hey, Pyrrha? You up?"

"What Jaune?" Pyrrha replied groggily, half-asleep.

"You don't think Weiss is one of those things, do you?"

"Jaune, are you having nightmares?"

"Wha- me? Nooooo, I'm just asking, y'know"

"No, I don't think Weiss is a shape-shifting creature from another planet."

"Oh, ok. Well goodnight."

Several minutes passed, with Jaune tossing and turning in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Pyrrha became more and more agitated at the rustling sounds, which denied her sleep as well.

"Jaune, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine. Why?"

"Well, if you're having trouble falling asleep, you can come lay down in my bed. I'll keep you safe."

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Jaune responded, while jumping from his bed and quickly settling in to Pyrrha's.

"But if it will make you feel better, I guess I'll do it. For you" he insisted.

"Whatever Jaune. Go to bed."

"Ok" He responded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Pyrrha?"

"What Jaune?" she replied, exasperation creeping into her tone.

"You're not one of those things, are you?"

"Shut up Jaune"

"Yeah, right. Right."

"You shouldn't be scared of her" a voice called out from the dark room, low and threatening.

"You should be scared of ME!" it added, light illuminating a Grimm face at the edge of the bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hahahahahaha"

Nora flicked the bedside lamp on, removing the Grimm mask and laying it on the floor.

"You should've seen your face. Priceless!"

"That's not funny Nora." Pyrrha reprimanded, cradling the shaking Jaune in her arms.

"Now he's gonna be up all night!"

* * *

AN: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter wasn't great. Between starting Senior year and working on college applications, I've been a bit swamped...but, I still wanted to post something, and it was a nice change of pace from essay writing -so forgive me senpai.


End file.
